Ne lâche par ma main
by Elena Rogue
Summary: [Suite de "Tuez-moi parce que je suis déjà morte à l'intérieur"], [SPOILER T3]. Aujourd'hui, le fils de Annie et Finnick fête ses quatre ans, le chiffre qui symbolise son district. Une fête est organisée et, presque cinq ans après, Katniss va y revoir sa mère et Gale. JONISS.


**Hello ! :)**

 **Je viens d'écrire cette song-fic qui est en fait la suite de "Tuez-moi parce que je suis déjà morte à l'intérieur" que certains ont peut-être déjà lu ! Je ne suis pas spécialement contente de la suite... J'aurais aimé aller plus dans les détails, mais c'est une chose que je ne sais malheureusement pas faire.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ! ATTENTION, SPOILER TOME 3.**

* * *

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors ?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home._

Lorsque je me réveille, je rencontre en face de moi deux yeux bruns qui me regardent d'un air rieur. La proximité de nos visages me fait sursauter et je me recule de quelques centimètres. L'horloge de notre chambre indique déjà huit heures.

\- Bonjour, sans-cervelle, entends-je à côté de moi.

\- Johanna… soupiré-je avec un sourire.

\- Quoi ? s'offusque-t-elle. C'est un surnom affectif, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

Je secoue la tête de résignation. Avec les années, je m'y suis presque habituée. Mais je préfère tout de même qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom. Surtout dès le matin. Elle sait que dans mes mauvais jours, ça a de quoi de mettre de mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

J'approche mon visage du sien pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser auquel elle répond sans se poser de question, mais je sais qu'elle est toujours surprise quand c'est moi qui prends l'initiative de l'embrasser. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

\- On devrait se lever, dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux noirs lui tombant aux épaules.

Elle hoche la tête mais ne semble pas vraiment pressée de quitter le lit, si bien que je suis obligée de l'en pousser. Finalement, elle en sort, nue comme une vers. Mon visage devient subitement écarlate. Même avec le temps, je n'arrive pas à me faire à la nudité des gens, et encore moins à celle de Johanna qui s'amuse de la situation à chaque fois.

\- A quelle heure part le train, déjà ? crie-t-elle en entrant dans la douche.

\- A dix heures et quart. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, il y a trois heures de voyage jusqu'au district Quatre…

\- Oui, j'ai prévenu Annie qu'on aurait un peu de retard.

\- C'est Jaouen qui va être content, reprend-t-elle d'un air désolé. Il va penser qu'on a oublié son anniversaire.

Jaouen, le fils de Annie et Finnick fête aujourd'hui son quatrième anniversaire, un chiffre symbolique puisqu'il représente le numéro de son district. Tout comme nous devons manger le pain grillé pour être considéré comme mariés, les habitants du Quatre portent une attention spéciale aux quatre ans de leurs enfants. Annie nous a expliqué que la tradition veut que cette fête réunisse tous les amis des parents ainsi que ceux de l'enfant, mais qu'avant la chute du Capitole, les anniversaires n'étaient fêtés qu'en petit comité. Voilà quatre ans que nous nous rendons au district de la pêche, car Johanna est une sorte de marraine pour le petit. Mais cette année sera spéciale. Les amis seront à nouveau réunis. Beetee, Gale et ma mère que je n'ai pas revus depuis plus de quatre ans seront présents. Peeta et Haymitch prendront le train avec nous, et il y aura certainement quelques autres amis à Annie qui viendront pour l'occasion.

\- Ce petit t'adore, fais-je remarquer. Il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps d'être arrivée en retard.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Et toi, comment tu te sens par rapport à ce dîner ?

Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre la question parce que je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet. Mais même sans me voir, Johanna l'a très bien compris.

\- Katniss…

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _Bid my blood to run,_

 _Before I come undone._

 _Save me from the nothing I've become._

A vrai dire, je suis terriblement anxieuse à l'idée de retrouver ma mère et Gale. Je sais qu'il n'y aura aucun problème avec Beetee, mais c'est différent pour les autres. J'en veux toujours à Gale pour la mort de Prim. Je sais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer, mais la colère et le chagrin en moi ne sont pas parvenus à se dissiper. Une partie de moi est morte avec ma sœur ce jour-là. Quant à ma mère… Elle est partie au moment où j'avais sans doute le plus besoin d'elle. Je lui en veux pour cela, mais dans un sens je comprends sa décision de partir. Et toute hostilité envers elle s'est alors envolée. Car de là, j'ai compris pourquoi elle était si effondrée après le décès de mon père. J'ai ressenti la même chose pour celui de Prim. Et j'ai alors compris. On ne se remet que très difficilement de la disparition d'un proche. Alors j'ai cessé de blâmer ma mère pour sa peine.

 _Now that I know what I'm without,_

 _You can't just leave me._

 _Breathe into me and make me real._

 _Bring me to life._

Lorsque nous arrivons à la gare, Peeta et Haymitch y sont déjà, prêts à embarquer avec chacun un paquet cadeau à la main. Nous donnons nos billets au responsable et montons à bord du train devenu plus rudimentaire depuis la chute du Capitole. L'espace est plus confiné et maintenant, au moins une centaine de personnes peuvent y faire trajet. Il n'y a qu'un seul train qui part de la gare et qui y revient en fin de journée, mais c'est amplement suffisant car les voyages entre les districts restent assez occasionnels.

Johanna et moi nous installons côtes à côtes en fasse des deux garçons. Haymitch nous sourit à pleines dents dans un état d'ivresse déjà flagrant. Peeta s'excuse du regard. Je sais qu'il n'y peut rien et que de nous deux, il est celui qui s'occupe le plus de notre ancien mentor. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le critiquer sur ce point je suis certaine qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour le garder sobre jusqu'au Quatre, mais qu'il a échoué sous les railleries d'Haymitch. Haymitch qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, boit moins mais boit quand même.

Johanna boit parfois. Pour oublier les combats, la douleur et l'horreur. J'ai bien essayé aussi, des jours où même elle ne suffisait plus à faire taire ma peine. Mais le goût et l'odeur de l'alcool me donnaient la nausée à chaque gorgée.

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _Bid my blood to run,_

 _Before I come undone._

 _Save me from the nothing I've become._

Je pense que ça a attristé Peeta de savoir que j'ai finalement choisi quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je lui ai avoué que j'aimais Johanna. J'ai été désolée de ne laisser entre nous plus qu'une simple amitié. Parce que j'ai aimé Peeta, je crois. Pendant les Jeux. Il était là pour moi, il m'aimait en retour et il était le parfait exemple de la personne avec qui j'aurai pu passer le reste de ma vie. Mais ensuite le Capitole l'a changé. Encore une chose que l'on m'a volée. Et soudainement, Peeta n'était plus Peeta. C'était un autre, un inconnu qui avait pris sa place. Le corps était là, mais l'âme avait été jetée en Enfer pour n'en faire ressortir que le mauvais côté. Avec le temps, le garçon des pains que j'avais autrefois connu est redevenu pas à pas lui-même. Et j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé d'aimer cette nouvelle personne, mais il restait au fond de moi ce goût amer qui me disait que Peeta, _mon Peeta_ , était perdu à jamais.

 _Bring me to life._

 _Bring me to life._

C'est Jaouen qui vient ouvrir la porte après que Haymitch y ait brutalement frappé. Le petit, qui ressemble un peu plus à Finnick chaque fois que nous venons, se fraie un passage jusqu'à Johanna pour lui monter dans les bras. Il colle ses lèvres sur sa joue droite et l'enlace fortement avec ses petits bras. Nous lui souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire lorsque Annie passe à son tour le pas de la porte.

\- Jaouen, doucement, tu vas faire mal à Johanna, prévient-elle en détachant son fils d'elle.

\- Mais je suis contente de la voir, proteste le gamin. Ca fait une _éternité_ depuis la dernière fois ! Le téléphone, ce n'est vraiment pas suffisant…

Annie sourit et nous invite à entrer. Nous offrons nos paquets au fêté dans le hall d'entrée, car nous savons combien Jaouen est impatient de découvrir ses cadeaux, des jouets pour la plupart. A part Haymitch qui a cru bon de lui acheter une flasque et de la remplir de je ne sais quel alcool. Pour faire pousser les poils de son torse, a-t-il dit. Annie s'empresse de retirer la boisson de la vue de son fils, au cas où celui-ci la préférerait aux jouets.

Puis nous entrons dans la salle à manger où les autres nous attendent. L'envie fulgurante de faire demi-tour me prend aux tripes, mais la main de Johanna qui se glisse dans la mienne me donne le courage d'affronter ma mère et Gale.

C'est Beetee qui est le premier à se lever pour venir nous serrer dans ses bras. Dieu merci. Peeta et Haymitch se dirigent déjà vers le reste des invités alors que je peine à leur faire face. Après avoir embrassé les garçons, ma mère arrive à ma hauteur. Elle me sourit, joyeusement et tristement à la fois, et me serre contre elle si fort que j'en ai du mal à respirer. Je finis par m'abandonner à son étreinte, contente de la revoir malgré tout. Comme dit Jaouen, le téléphone, ce n'est vraiment pas suffisant.

Je reprends la main de Johanna et tourne mon regard vers Gale. La gorge sèche, je le vois assis à table, le dos courbé, à jouer avec son verre d'alcool. Une jeune femme à côté de lui lui donne un coup de coude et il relève enfin la tête. Mais le regard que j'aperçois dans ses yeux me terrifie. Il est noir, emprunt d'une colère glacée.

\- Bonjour Katniss, dit-il d'une voix cynique. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'avais pas les… les cheveux plus longs la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ?

Il fait tourner sa main autour de sa tête pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Mais bon, on s'en fiche un peu, pas vrai ? Ce ne sont que des cheveux après tout. Ca repousse vite, hein Johanna ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. Je ne l'ai jamais connu comme ça.

\- Bonjour Gale, dis-je en tremblant.

Il me lance alors un faux-sourire et me fait signe de la main. Je ne prétends pas ignorer pourquoi il agit ainsi, mais j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment…

Je m'installe au bord de la table ronde entre Johanna et Haymitch, qui me murmure à l'oreille que Gale est ivre. Mon regard interrogateur le fait sourire.

\- Crois-moi, je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un a bu, chérie.

Les yeux de mon ancien partenaire de chasse se posent alors sur ma main toujours liée à celle de Johanna et un autre sourire cynique vient redessiner les traits de son visage.

\- On ne peut pas faire mieux, à mon avis, marmonne-t-il avant de se lever.

Il commence à se diriger vers la porte mais il est retenu par la même jeune femme qui lui a donné un coup de coude tout à l'heure.

\- Gale, attends !

\- Non, Alice, pas maintenant.

\- C'est _Elys_ …

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Gale se retourne et fait face à celle qui est apparemment sa petite-amie.

\- Alice, Catelyne, Sara, Casey ou Elys… Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Il s'en va en claquant la porte et Elys, d'un regard désolé, se rassied. Je la fixe sans comprendre, surprise de l'attitude de Gale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demande Haymitch.

\- Je crois… Je crois que c'est à cause de Katniss, répond Elys. Et aussi…

Comme l'a fait Gale il y a quelques minutes, la jeune femme pose ses yeux sur ma main liée à celle de Johanna. Et je comprends alors.

\- Il ne faut pas lieu en vouloir, reprend Elys. Ca a été très dur pour lui…

 _Frozen inside without your touch,_

 _Without your love, darling,_

 _Only you are the life among the dead._

Je sens les doigts de Johanna se serrer encore un peu plus contre les miens. Peut-être parce qu'elle a peur que je lâche sa main. Je ferme les yeux un instant et la revois dans notre maison, plus jeune de presque cinq années.

Je n'aimais pas Johanna au début de notre relation. Du moins pas comme je l'aime maintenant. J'aimais sa présence, j'aimais parler avec elle, mais il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ma conduite. Elle était là pour moi comme j'avais été là pour elle au Treize. Elle me tenait la main pour m'aider à me reconstruire. Et même si ses sentiments à mon égard étaient vrais, les miens étaient hésitants. Mais j'avais besoin d'elle. Gale avait sans doute raison lorsqu'il a dit à Peeta que je choisirai la personne la plus indispensable à ma survie. Car sans Johanna, je serai toujours la Katniss qui se morfond dans sa maison, à pleurer le décès de sa petite sœur. Bien sûr Prim me manque. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à son absence et à me pardonner sa mort. Mais ç'aurait été pire sans Johanna à mes côtés.

Nous avons décidé de rester au Village des Vainqueurs du Douze, d'une part parce qu'il y avait Peeta et Haymitch, et d'autre part parce que Johanna n'avait plus personne de proche dans son propre district. Nous avons emménagés dans ma maison en tentant de la rendre jolie et joyeuse. Les garçons ont habités avec nous pendant un moment. Nous avons pendant longtemps fait d'horribles cauchemars tous les quatre, et mêmes si nous en faisons toujours maintenant, ils sont moins nombreux et moins violents.

Peeta et Haymitch ont fini par regagner leur maison respective, et Johanna et moi nous sommes retrouvées seules. Les premières semaines ont été difficiles, et j'étais effrayée car je ne l'aimais pas alors qu'elle me donnait tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour aller mieux. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit et où je pensais qu'elle avait disparue, enlevée une fois de plus par le Capitole. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais ça a suffi pour me faire comprendre que je tenais à elle de la même façon qu'elle tenait à moi.

Alors je suis allée dans sa chambre et je me suis glissée dans ses couvertures. Elle m'a attrapée par la taille et m'a serrée contre elle. Et j'étais bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais heureuse et contente d'être là.

Ensuite elle a lié une de ses mains à l'une des miennes. Je sombrais déjà dans le sommeil, mais je suis certaine de l'avoir entendue parler ce soir-là.

\- Ne lâche pas ma main, Katniss.

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

 _Got to open my eyes to everything._

 _Bring me to life._

Je regarde Annie et m'excuse auprès d'elle. Elle a beaucoup changé depuis le district Treize. Elle semble moins fragile. La mort de Finnick l'a beaucoup affecté, mais elle est devenue forte dès le moment où elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de Jaouen. Aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle Annie que j'ai en face de moi. Une femme qui élève seule et au mieux son petit garçon de quatre ans, et qui lui inspire les bonnes valeurs de la vie.

Je gagne à mon tour la porte et sors de la maison, espérant trouver Gale et avoir une discussion avec lui. Après toutes ces années, je pense qu'il est temps.

Je le trouve assis à terre à fixer le vide d'un regard noir. Sans un bruit, je m'installe à côté de lui. Il me voit mais ne bouge pas. Je le sens en colère. Lentement, j'arrive à poser ma tête sur son épaule mais il finit par me repousser violement.

\- Gale…

\- Va-t'en, Katniss.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

\- Je crois que si, au contraire. C'était quoi ce comportement à l'intérieur ?

Il prend un moment pour répondre. Je le vois passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux. Et puis j'entends un sanglot. Un unique sanglot qui brise le silence. Les larmes coulent sur le visage de celui qui était autrefois mon meilleur ami.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Gale ? veux-je savoir tout en connaissant déjà en partie la réponse. Qu'es-tu devenu ?

\- Tu vois, compte tenu des circonstances, c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire…

Je le vois serrer les dents et lutter contre ses larmes, mais il ne peut se retenir longtemps.

\- J'ai tué Prim… Je l'ai fait, c'est vrai.

\- Gale…

\- Elle était la seule personne que j'étais certain que tu aimais et pourtant je…

Il éclate en sanglots en se cachant le visage.

\- Je sais que tu ne pardonnes pas ce que j'ai fait, mais… J'ai besoin de te retrouver, Katniss. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, avec moi, comme avant.

Je reste sans voix. Je m'attendais à ce que l'on se dispute, qu'il me dise les pires atrocités possible, mais à la place il m'avoue seulement que je lui manque.

\- Katniss… J'ai besoin de toi, tu comprends ?

Je repose ma tête sur son épaule mais cette fois, il ne cherche pas à me repousser. Nous restons un long moment sans parler, appréciant chacun la présence de l'autre qui nous a manqué pendant si longtemps. Car oui, Gale m'a manqué. En dépit de tout ce qui s'est passé. Et je crois que, même si je ne lui pardonnerai jamais pour Prim, je l'ai accepté.

\- Et Elys ? demandé-je de but en blanc.

\- Elys… Elle m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Lentement, il fait « non » de la tête. Je voudrais lui demander ce que signifie les prénoms d'en tas de filles qu'il a nommé tout à l'heure, mais je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de découvrir quelque chose sur lui qui me rendrait mal à l'aise.

\- C'est une gentille fille, tu sais. Et je crois qu'elle m'aime vraiment. Je ne trouverai jamais mieux… Elle me donne tout l'amour qu'elle peut, et en échange je passe mon temps à la tromper.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas toi, Katniss. Tu ne sais pas combien ça a été difficile sans toi et combien j'ai dû me battre pour essayer de t'oublier…

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _Bid my blood to run,_

 _Before I come undone._

 _Save me from the nothing I've become._

Après avoir parlé longuement avec Gale, nous décidons de retourner à l'intérieur fêter l'anniversaire de Jaouen comme il se doit. Nous mettons nos rancunes de côté pour une soirée en nous promettant de mettre les choses au clair plus tard.

Lorsque je m'assois, je vois Johanna revenir de la cuisine.

\- Tiens, mon grand, dit-elle en déposant devant Jaouen une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud. Fais doucement, il est encore chaud.

\- Merci.

Jaouen fait tourner sa cuillère dans le liquide marron avant d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Je peux avoir le sucre, s'il te plait Katniss ?

Je le lui tends avec un sourire mais le sien se perd rapidement devant le contenu du pot. C'est bien du sucre pourtant. Il se lève et se dirige alors vers Annie pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle hoche la tête et Jaouen s'en va dans la cuisine presqu'en courant. Je le vois revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un autre pot, cette fois en verre. Pot où s'entassent une quinzaine de morceaux de sucres.

\- Je préfère le sucre en morceaux, déclare-t-il en me regardant. Comme ça je peux le voir fondre dans le cacao…

Une atmosphère étrange se pose alors sur nous, et pendant un moment, le souvenir de Finnick qui nous présente à chacun, j'en suis sûre, un morceau de sucre, vient nous donner un coup de nostalgie. J'attrape les doigts de Johanna et les serre fort contre les miens.

\- Je ne lâcherai jamais ta main…

 _Bring me to life._

 _Bring me to life._

* * *

 **Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)**


End file.
